Checkmate
by Tiffany0314
Summary: My head shot up to see a built male figure with flowing sliver tresses under the lone flickering light with a sinister smile spreading across his treacherous face. The lights went out as I let out a blood curdling scream; the last sound I’d ever make.


_ The rapid beating of my racing heart pulsed almost deafeningly in my ears. Aside from my heavy breathing, it was all I could hear. Long-dried tears stained my rosy cheeks, black streaks of make up accompanying them; evidence of the terror I currently felt in my latest predicament. I just wanted it all to end. I didn't want to play his game of cat and mouse any longer._

_ A noisy clatter alerted me that something must have knocked over. To my utter horror, I realized that it was my own doing. I might as well have simply yelled out my location to my captor. I looked up at the ceiling in desperation, as if praying to any god that would listen. The lights flickered on and off, adding on to my terror. Holding my breath, I waited for the inevitable, my eyes screwed shut. Even though I couldn't hear a single thing that would hint to me his position, I could feel his presence. His aura enveloped me. It sent chills down my spine. I had to cup my mouth with my trembling hand to keep the strangled shriek I knew would surface if I didn't. _

"_Come now Rin, you know you can't hide from me forever, Darling. I thought we were having fun? I know I was," The smile I knew he was fashioning was evident in his voice. _

_ Clearly irritated that I did not respond, though I doubt he believed I actually would, he continued with a much harsher voice, "No matter. Wherever you hide, or however far you try to run, I will always be one step ahead of you. What you seem to have forgotten, my sweet, is the fact that __you're in my world now. I've been playing this little fantasy of ours over and over again in my head for far too long for a schoolgirl like you to escape that easily. You are but a mere pawn in my game of chess. And guess what?-_

The shrill ringing of my phone interrupted my reading, startling me out of my wits as well. Letting loose an irritated sigh, I hauled my book bag onto my lap and hastily grabbed around until my hand and phone met. Fumbling with it, I awkwardly snapped it open and greeted the person on the other line, raising a hand to my chest as I attempted to calm the fluttering of my heart.

"Listen Kagome, I'm sorry, but I think I'm gonna be a little late picking you up from work. It's taking forever to put this kid to sleep! Man, I guess I really shouldn't have given him that third candy bar, huh?" She muttered sheepishly.

Poor Sango, babysitting has never been her forte.

"No, no, it's not a problem. I'm happy you're even willing to drive all the way to the bookstore to pick me up, just 'cause I decided to stay late to finish this damn book."

"Oh, that murder-mystery I told you about? Did you finish it yet?"

"Almost, I don't have much left. Not even a page, actually. Ugh, hold on, I have another call," I announced as I recognized the familiar beep signaling that I had a call waiting.

"What is it Jakotsu? Uh huh… Yeah, yeah, I'll organize the shelf, alright? Jeez, no need to be snappy about it. Mhmm… okay, see you in the morning. Bye."

Switching back to Sango, I explained, "Sorry about that, my colleague called. As much as I hate to cut this conversation short, it looks like I have to go organize the books on that damn shelf. Jesus, I don't see how kids actually find it funny to misplace them."

Laughing good-naturedly at my misery, she replied, "No problem. I should probably go check up on that kid again, anyway."

Saying our goodbyes, we hung up. Dropping the phone back into its original place, I leaned back in my chair. My eyes switched back and forth between the paperback lying so temptingly on the counter in front of me, to the messy, unorganized shelf that was only a few feet away. Shoulders drooping, I knew what I had to do.

"Sooner I get this done, the sooner I can finish that book," I reasoned.

Dragging the small step-ladder from the janitor's closet, I brought it over to the disastrous chaos that I was being forced to conquer.

Stacking a pile of books, one on top of the other, I carried them to the small coffee table near the bookcase. Maneuvering the ladder around until it was exactly where I wanted it to be, I climbed up step by step. Grasping for the book that was just barely within reach, I pulled it towards me. My fingers fluttered across the already neatly tucked in books until I found a place for the one in my possession.

"There we go," I smiled to myself. The once disastrous towering stack was now made up of a mere five or so novels. Quickly hauling each one of them into my arms in a hazardous fashion, I unsteadily mounted the ladder. Tilting my head heavenwards, my eyes caught sight of one of the ceiling lights. My heart seemed to have gotten stuck in my throat, and apparently intended on staying there. My mind rushed back to the book, reminding me of every detail.

"The flickering light. The… the lights were flickering," I muttered quietly as I continued to gawk at the bitter coincidence that successfully grabbed my attention. "Get a hold of yourself, Kagome."

Prying my eyes away from it, I swiftly put the books away, glancing behind my shoulder every now and then. I was becoming paranoid, I realized. I really should stay away from those damn mysteries. Uncertainly descending the steps of the latter, I didn't even bother putting it back where it belonged. For reasons still unknown to me, I decided to walk through each aisle of shelves. My eyes clouded over with a mix of uncertainty and fright, with footsteps to match. As I came to the last aisle and found that it was void of any malevolence, I breathed in my relief. It was short lived though, for no sooner than that did an earsplitting noise reach my ears. Following my instincts, I sprinted to the scene. Coming to an abrupt stop, I was met with at least a dozen books cluttering the carpeted floor. I must not have tucked them in properly. Bringing a hand to my forehead and an arm across my chest, I closed my eyes and released a puff of air.

"Just like in the book," I connected.

Kneeling down to take hold of the fallen items, I shakily got back to my feet. Taking a moment to breathe, I calmed myself. I found peace in the stillness that surrounded me.

"Rin," A voice whispered in my ear.

Shrieking, my arms flew up, causing the books to dangerously be thrown about. Whirling around, I came face to face with the person I least expected to see.

"Oh, dear God! You should have seen your face! It was priceless!" Sango clutched her stomach, laughing so hard I could swear she was crying.

Swatting her on the arm, I shot her the deadliest glare I could muster. Her momentary pout soon transformed into a mischievous grin as she quoted from the book, "I thought we were having fun? I know I was."

Placing my hands on my hips, I scolded, "You scared me half to death, you crazy person! Jesus, if I find a gray hair in the morning, I'm blaming you."

After helping me reorganize, Sango got a call.

"Hey, you ready to go?" she asked, holding the mouth piece of the phone to her chest so the caller wouldn't hear the conversation.

"You go on ahead of me. I just needa get a few things."

Nodding, she left through the front door. I could hear the engine of her car starting, reminding me that I should hurry, as to not keep her waiting.

Speed-walking to the cashier counter where all my belongings were, I lifted my bag onto my shoulder. Picking up my novel, I realized that I had yet to finish it. Slowly making my way to where the light switches were, I flipped through the paperback until I reached the last page.

_ Clearly irritated that I did not respond, though I doubt he believed I actually would, he continued with a much harsher voice, "No matter. Wherever you hide, or however far you try to run, I will always be one step ahead of you. What you seem to have forgotten, my sweet, is the fact that __you're in my world now. I've been playing this little fantasy of ours over and over again in my head for far too long for a schoolgirl like you to escape that easily. You are but a mere pawn in my game of chess. And guess what?-_

"I just called check mate."

My head shot up to see a built male figure with flowing sliver tresses under the lone flickering light with a sinister smile spreading across his treacherous face. The lights went out as I let out a blood curdling scream; the last sound I'd ever make.

* * *

**Author's Note: **As most of you have already figured out, the "bad guy" of the story was indeed Sesshomaru. Originally, "Checkmate" was entered for a contest themed _Mystery at the Bookstore_. I had to change the names in order to submit it as an Inuyasha fanfic here on FanFiction, and boy was it difficult to choose the characters! Anyway, enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoyed the story! **review, review, review :) **make me happy! And when I'm happy, I write more ;) hint, hint.

- Tiffany


End file.
